


Move baby, move

by Wishopenastar



Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I had this in my wips might as well finish and post it, M/M, Other, Squiddrew returns, humour? I think I'm Funny, like non sexualized, merfolk games, squid Andrew is a wholeass mood, uh mild tentacle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: The human body was very different from aquatic creatures Andrew sometimes brushed across. It didn't have mucilage around it like Keviaan's and Reneee's. And nor was it horsy like the dumb kelpies.It just was.And Andrew surprisingly liked its texture.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Move baby, move

**Author's Note:**

> This is because why the heck not and because I like to be obnoxious in my interests.  
> I claim no scientific accuracy about squids but jkr claimed none about the difference between witch's and wizards so I'm good.  
> Note. This is teen. But you may read it as whatever.  
> I'm this close to removing all smut denial tags and letting off screen activities be up for interpretation.  
> (I've not slept properly in a few days so that contributes to it)

Keviaan didn't like Andrew when he got excited. The usual Andrew was alright but as soon as Nil came to the shore, Andrew would swim about in circles around the lake and disturb the tranquility. 

Andrew had been communicating away about how the toast Nil brought was so nice and the holy toast was so good and so on. Keviaan had to use his high frequency voice to annoy Andrew away from his end of the lake. 

Reneee had looked mildly disappointed at him for that but Keviaan didn't care. He needed the peace to work on his training for the tournament against the water kelpies.

Andrew hated the tournaments. It was a pity because he was really good at them. The next time Nil came to shore Keviaan would be sure to bring it up.

_

Andrew was not a nice squid, but there was something about Nil which made him want to behave well. To not use his tentacles to splash the human and instead, let them lie still in the air as Nil stroked them. 

They had developed routines over the passage of time. How long? Andrew wasn't sure but Nil had bits of snow in his warm fire hair. And Keviaan was not the fastest merperson in the lake any more. 

So considerable human time. 

Andrew had given up pretense of not liking the human, even newcomers to the lake knew that.

In all of the time that they spent together, one thing Nil had not done was trying to enter in the water. 

It had annoyed Andrew to no end because _ water was for movement. _ But then Keviaan told Andrew dejectedly that Nil didn't properly know to move in water. 

It had led to a very angry Andrew. Any human he loved must know water. 

Nil learned  _ useless _ mermish before he learned water movement. It was an atrocious fact.

Andrew had communicated it to Nil via Keviaan and the human had laughed and said that it was unnecessary now. 

Andrew had reached out to Nil and pulled him into the water. It used to be a juvenile prank earlier but this time it was out of concern and anger. 

Nil had quicky let out breaths before doing something on his head using his stick that led to something like a bubble on his head. 

Nil agreed to be taught by Keviaan in short order. Since he could not decipher mermish too well in his bubble, Andrew decided to become the physical translator so as to not let Nil suffer unnecessary touches he wasn't used to. 

Andrew let his tentacles crawl over Nil as he moved Nil into whatever position Keviaan told him to.

The human body was very different from aquatic creatures Andrew sometimes brushed across. It didn't have mucilage around it like Keviaan's and Reneee's. And nor was it horsy like the dumb kelpies.

It just was. 

And Andrew surprisingly liked its texture. Nil's skin had raised lines all over it, like on his face and Andrew knew they came from humans. He wanted to fight all humans.

The three of them spent the day that way. Nil learned to move in water and Keviaan instructed him.

It would have been a good day. It was a good day until the end when Nil had to leave the water. 

Andrew was a wise squid. He had spent countless human lifetimes observing humankind in all of its inferiority. It didn't mean he wasn't sad when Nil left water for land. 

He dealt with it with majesty befitting his size and wisdom, in the sense that he spewed water on Keviaan.

It was fun, because Keviaan was a puny merperson and couldn't take revenge. 

_

One day there were great cheers by the lake life. Andrew knew why and he hated the reason.

The merfolk versus kelpie games had officially begun and Andrew was supposed to be refereeing.

It was annoying until he caught sight of a familiar bubbled head. 

Nil was in the water for the games! 

He was sitting in the stands, weighed down by something he had magicked. 

Andrew looked at the  _ speed kelp replanting _ competition going on and at the human getting bored by it and made a critical decision.

He swam over to the stands, asked Reneee to judge and took Nil with him.

_

Andrew was a squid, Nil was a human. The two of them made an unlikely duo as he took Nil to explore the lake. 

But Andrew was an unlikely squid. Nil was an unlikely human. 

It made sense that they were perfectly likely to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a probably hozier song which is either about dancing or gyrating. I'm not sure.  
> And all thanks to Brian for telling me I need to add more cursed content to the squidrew tag.  
> It's been too long since I wrote this series if I put the wrong number of vowels in the names, the fault is with me.


End file.
